A Twist of Fate
by daywalker-risen
Summary: Formally Dean's Warrior:: What if the boys met another hunter, a girl, in the begining? Riley joins the two, brining help, and even love.
1. Pilot Pt I

**Ok guys! I am soooo sorry but this story is getting somewhat cancelled. What I mean by that is ….. that I'm combining it with 'Sense of Touch'.. Well, now I've decided to make it so that Riley knew them before and joins them at the point after Scarecrow has happened. As it is now, Sam has helped Dean get free but instead of joining up with his brother, he went back to California to seek out his dad for a lil bit. Dean is coming back to help Riley with a hunt then He will want her to join him and his brother, who has just informed him that he's coming back. So from then on, I'll be dealing with every eppy from Faith right to Devil's Trap. WIth maybe a few originals in the mix. I just like this idea better cause it gives me a chance to get to all the reaaally good eppy's in my opinion. For those of you who loved the beginning to Bloody Mary, DON'T WORRY! I'll repost that into this story somewhere, because I love that whole sick scene. It'll be a lil different though. Considering what Dean and Ry's relations ship will be now. And that's another thing. I really wanted to get started with their relationship. So I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Pilot Pt II

Hey guys:Waves again: Well I must say, I am really happy with the reviews, even yours twotoe, you made me think a little. But now on to happier things! Don't worry people, I am keeping up with this. I have all sorts of twists and turns starting at the end of this one and the beginning of the second one which will likly be the "Bloody Mary" eppy. Oh, and don't worry there will be some original monsters to hunt, like for one thing they do end up going after the thing that killed Riley's parents lol Isn't that interesting. And there is two new charecters due to appear. So Enjoy this! Oh, and don't look at the whole Ch.1, Ch.2 thing as actually being chapters. I don't have chapters in my stories, it pasically like part 1, 2, 3, ect. I guess. " Well, enjoy and keep reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting up in the bed; his head leaning back against the wall. He was thinking hard about last night. Did he really like her, at least in 'more than a friend' way? I mean, he was attracted to her and everything about her just… When he looked at her, he saw so many things they had in common. Her humor and boldness, they way it seemed like she would never be afraid. How she was carefree around both of them and caring at times. Maybe this would all work out; maybe the two of them would end up together. He quickly rubbed his eyes. _"I still can't believe we shared the same bed." _Riley was lying on her stomach and he felt her stirring.

Beside him, Riley was just starting to move. She had been awake for about five minutes already, but she realized Dean was awake beside her and didn't feel like letting him know she was awake. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Mostly the thoughts were about last night. When he stood in front of her, she actually thought he was going to make a move. But that was a ridiculous thought. I mean, they had just met. Yet there was a part of her that wanted him to make a move. She loved his cocky attitude and they way he would smile at her. She liked that he could be caring and actually sensitive at times. The whole bad ass, 'the devil may care' attitude was attractive too. So maybe she did actually have a thing for him. _"Oh well," _she thought to herself. _"It's not like I'm going to be able to avoid him, seeing as how he invited me to join in on their little hunting trip." _But then she thought about how after this, Sam was going back to college. Then it would be just her and Dean. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She started to move around now, accepting the fact that she was awake. Letting out a groan of disgust, she felt the bed dip down. Dean leaned over her and turned the clock so that he could read it.

"Do I want to know what time it is?" She asked. Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand beside her. It read 7:01 in bright red numerals. He turned it around before she could see.

"No." He stated and moved as she rolled over onto her back. Quickly she took hold of his left arm and brought his wrist up to eyelevel. He had forgotten to take off his watch.

"Seven o'clock?" She noted with a groan and grabbed the covers, pulling them up to hide her face. Dean let out a chuckle and leaned over her, pulling the covers down.

"Get over it." He said with a smile and moved to get out of the bed. Riley watched him with a smile and then threw off the covers. The frown returned to her face as she saw the cheery sunlight fighting its way through the curtains.

"Seven o'clock…" Riley mumbled grumpily. Dean just shook his head and smiled to himself. Walking over Riley plopped herself onto Sam's bed. Sam was on his stomach, with his head turned away. Riley proceeded to poke him. "Hey," She said loudly. "You lazy little white boy. Get your ass up! Time to greet the morning!" Sam groaned and waved his hand around in the air. Riley grabbed the arm and turned him over. "Birds are singing, the sun is shining, another glorious morning." She then made a face. "Makes me sick! But I'm not 'enjoying' it all by my sweet self, so get up!" Leaving Sam to adjust to her rude awakening, she stood up. She stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. Sam still lay on his back and was rubbing his eyes.

"So why are we all up at seven o'clock in the morning?" He inquired. Dean was already making coffee in the cheap motel coffee maker, which was always provided.

"Blame Miss Little Ball of Sunshine," Dean said, jabbing a thumb in Riley's direction. Riley stared with wide, innocent eyes.

"Me? You were up first," She pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes, no use arguing.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked, already getting two cups out for him and Sam. Riley scrunched up her face.

"No way," She stated. "I wanna be 5'10 like Cindy Crawford."

"Well, good luck with that, half-pint." He said. Riley had a mock aghast look on her face. She punched him in his shoulder.

"Punk. You're short too." She said.

"I blame the coffee." Dean said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and they all turned. Riley was the first to register what it meant.

"My clothes!" She exclaimed with an excited squeal. Sam almost died as she bounded up on his bed to get the other side faster. He quickly leaned back out of the way, with a half surprised, half worried for life look on his face. Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, he continued to slowly wake up. Riley yanked open the door and there was Dolores, holding her backpack and a garbage bag with all her clean clothes.

"There you go, sweetie." The old woman said with a smile. Riley took the clothes, excited.

"Thanks a lot." She said. Dolores smiled and shuffled away. Riley closed the door and walked over, plopping onto her bed. She dug threw the garbage bag and sorted out all her clothes. The underwear and bras she quickly stuffed into her backpack first out of modesty. Grabbing some clothes she started for the bathroom. Just as she passed Dean, he caught her by the arm.

"Where are you going?" He teased and Riley giggled trying to get free.

"To change, we've got a lot to do today." She explained.

"Need help?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nah, I'm a big girl." She said. Dean frowned and let her go. She quickly bounded into the bathroom, obviously in good spirits. Sam stood up and walked over to his brother. Not making eye contact, he watched the coffee pour into the pot.

"So you and Riley huh?" Sam said. Dean tensed up slightly beside his younger brother.

"No," he said, his voice trailing off. Sam turned and looked at Dean

"Dean, she's…" Dean cut Sam off.

"Look, nothing happened. Yeah, maybe someday something will happen, but we just met." Dean snapped. Sam's face grew cold and he stared unbelieving at his older brother.

"Something will happen for one night only?" Sam spat out. Dean glared and took an intimidating step towards his brother, then backed off.

"No," he stated firmly. "It's not going to be like that." Sam still looked a little leery about the idea, but nothing more was said. The bathroom door opened and the coffee was just finishing. Riley stepped out of the bathroom, redressed in her own attire now. She was wearing dark blue hip huggers for pants. For a top, she was basically wearing two layers. The first was a plain white sports bra and the second, was a black tank top a picture of a broken, silver heart on it. She had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and some light make-up on her eyes. Luckily, she didn't notice the tension between the brothers. Dean was pouring coffee into cups and Riley went and dumped the borrowed clothes on top of his bag. When she came back over, Dean held the steaming cup of coffee up in her face.  
"Ack! Sick, dude. Sick and wrong." She said. Dean smiled and sipped the coffee.

"Ah," he exclaimed. "Quite refreshing and energizing." Rolling her eyes, Riley flopped onto the bed.

"Did you find an address for Mr. Welch yet, Sam?" She asked looking at the younger brother. Sam had a distant look in his eyes and didn't respond. "Sam?" Blinking once her turned and looked at her.

"Huh, wha?" He asked in a confused tone. Riley laughed.

"Did you find Mr. Welch's address?" She re-asked. Sam shook his head and headed over to his computer. Riley got their before him and shooed him away. "You go get dressed, I can handle this." Sam stared at his in surprise, but didn't protest. Picking some clothes out of his bag, he headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later the shower was running. Riley pulled up the internet and pulled up a local directory. There was only one Joseph Welch, so she had a pretty good feeling that it was the one she was looking for. Dean walked over and leaned over her, the side of his head and hers lining up perfectly.

"You found it?" He questioned as he saw her taking the address down on a sticky note. Riley nodded, trying to concentrate, which Dean wasn't making easy for her. He was blowing on his ear, clearly flirting but Riley could deal with that.

"Stop it, stop it!" She growled, batting him away. Dean chuckled and stood up straight. Riley leaned back in her chair as she looked at the screen.

"I don't get it." She said aloud. Dean was digging through his bag by the bed, he looked up.

"Don't get what?" He inquired, a brow raised. Riley swiveled the chair. Yeah, they got a swivel chair, lucky them huh? She had a peculiar look on her face.

"If going to Joseph Welch would have been your dad's next stop, then he would have found out where Constance was buried and then salted the bones, right?" She asked. Dean considered this for a moment.

"That's the ideal answer, yes." He responded and stood up. Walking over, he sat on the bed across from Riley.

"Then why is she here still?" She asked. "Why is she still doing all of this?"

"Well, she may be attached to this world by some other means, not just through her body." Dean put in. "Wasn't that your conclusion?" Riley gave him a look.

"Yeah, but I mean, what about your dad? Do you think something went wrong when he went digging around?" Dean's face grew cold.

"Dad knows what he's doing, maybe something else came up." Dean said optimistically. Riley had an apologetic look on her face.

"Dean, I didn't mean that. I'm sure he knows what he's doing it's just…" She trailed off, pausing for a moment.

"You just meant what?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Well if your dad couldn't get rid of Constance, maybe this is a lot more dangerous than you think." She said as careful as she could. Dean walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up. Riley brushed his hand away, but didn't save her hair. She smoothed it back down and looked at him angrily.

"Hey, Sammy and I can handle anything." He grinned down at her, as she glared up at him. "Ok?"

"Yeah, of course you can." She said sarcastically, but was smiling. Sam came out of the bathroom looking a lot more awake. His hair was still damp and slightly wavy now that it was wet. He was wearing light blue jeans, faded in the knees and back pockets. The shirt he was wearing was a navy blue tee. Reaching out, he plucked a navy blue zip up hooded sweatshirt off the bed and pulled it on. Riley leaned back and admired.

"My my, aren't we a stud this morning? Turn down the lights in the background model boy, it's too early." Riley exclaimed, shielding her eyes. Sam smiled shyly.

"Shut up." He muttered. Dean whistled at him.

"College boy cleans up nice, doesn't he?" He said as Sam socked him in the shoulder. Laughing he stood and gathered up his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Sam sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone. Riley tucked a foot up underneath her.

"Whatcha' doing?" She asked in a curious tone. "Calling your girl?" She cooed.

"Checking my messages if you have to know." He said with a smile. Riley did a mock swooning motion.

"Did she call? Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo!" She said and actually leaned back to far, causing the chair to tip over. Letting out a small yelp, she tried inevitably to stop herself and crashed onto the floor. Sam quickly jumped up, phone still to his ear.

"Riley!" he shouted and quickly stepped over her and the fallen chair, looking down. The bathroom door opened and Dean stood there with a towel around his waist.

"What in the hell are you two doing out here?" He exclaimed and saw Riley on the floor. "Riley!" Riley held up her hand to ward him off before he came barging out in his towel. She wouldn't be able to handle that big of a distraction this morning, she was still waking up.

"I'm alright, no broken bones, no blood." She said and then looked down at a small scrap on her arm. "Well, maybe a little blood." Sam let out a shaky laugh and Dean eyed her for a moment.

"You could always join me and clean it off in here." He offered with a cocky grin.

"I think I'll pass this time," she said with a shaky smile. Dean shrugged.

"Bah, you're no fun." And disappeared into the bathroom again. Sam offered her a hand up. Taking it Riley stood and winced.

"Ah, that'll leave a bruise." She noted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Smooth move, Juliet." He then turned his attention back to his phone when Jess' voice came up on the voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. It's about 10:20…" Jess was saying. Riley saw Sam's eyes light up with love. She could tell that he was really in deep with this girl. They must mean a lot to each other. Dean suddenly was coming out of the bathroom, much cleaner.

"Great, just what I need, two gods in the morning." Riley pointed out with a smile. "Does that make me the luckiest girl in the world?" Dean smiled. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt, with a long sleeved, button up shirt that was a dark blue over it. His jeans were like Sam's, with the fading, only they were a darker blue. With his arms outstretched, he turned around. When he was facing her again, he flashed her that irresistible smile.

"We'll shoot for luckiest girl in this country for now." He said. Picking up his leather jacket, he slid his arms into it. "Hey, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You guys want something?" He asked staring at Riley.

"No thanks, I can't eat this early, makes me sick." Riley explained. Dean gave Sam a nudge when he noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"No," he said simply, waving his brother away.

"You sure? Aframian's buying." Dean said with a cheeky grin. Sam shook his head and Dean rolled his eyes. "Ok, whatever man." He walked over to Riley and pushed the swivel chair. The momentum sent her spinning in a circle.

"Hurry back, Superman." She ordered, after getting the chair under control. Dean smiled and walked away. Closing the door behind him, he starts to take out his car keys. Casually looking around as he walked to the Impala, he spots two cops talking to the old man that checked them in. They are too far away to hear what they are saying. Suddenly they all look in his direction and the check-in guy points towards him.  
"Damnit…" Dean cursed under his breath. Pulling out his cell, he turned around, standing beside his car. Dialing Sam from the speed-dial, he looks around with a half-panicked/half-pissed look on his face. At the same time, Sam is just finishing his voicemail from Jess.

"So come home soon, okay? I love you." He smiled at the sound of love in her words. The phone started to beep, indicating an incoming call. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he looked at the screen. A puzzled expression came over his face.

"What?" Riley asked, seeing his expression.

"It's Dean," He told her and punched the button. "What?"

"Dude, five-o take off." Dean replied in a hurried tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! LoL, yeah, I know most of you know what happens, but now time for some action pretty soon and we'll discover a lil secret bout Riley when they meet up with Constance. :wriggles her eyebrows: Whoo Who!


	3. Pilot Pt III

Hey guys! I'm loving the feedback! Keep it up! Cause if you guys do, then I do. Since I have skool and I have a free hour, You can look at getting an update just about everyday. This one is short today cuz I was doing vocab. Pppfff...not like it helps lol. Well, enjoy! SWRY it's sooooo short:hides from their torches and pitchforks:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood up, worried now. Riley was looking at him, totally lost and worried because Sam looked worried.

"What about you?" Sam asked. He started walking over to the window.

"Uh, they kind of spotted me. Go find dad, take Riley with." Dean ordered and quickly hung up. He spun around and faced the officers. They were just coming up upon him. "Problem officers?" He asked with a fake, puzzled grin. Inside the hotel, Sam was peeking through the curtains. Riley stood behind him, trying to see over or around him.

"Sam…" She hissed in a whiny, agitated voice. "What's going on?"

"Police officers are onto us." He explained. Riley considered this for a moment.

"Onto you about what?" She asked and was still trying to get a peek.

"Uh," Sam hesitated to answer. "Well, fake ID's, credit card scams." Riley thought for a moment and gasped.

"I knew it! I was wondering about the Aframian name." She said. Sam kind of shrugged as he watched his brother.

"Where's you partner?" The tall, black officer asked. Dean put on a stupid grin.

"Partner? What…what partner?" He asked, trying to play it cool. The black officer signaled his partner to go check out the hotel. Sam quickly backed up, almost tripping over Riley.

"Hey! Watch it, Romeo!" She growled. Sam grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Get you shoes and coat, we're leaving." He stated. Riley quickly ran over and peeked out of the window. She saw the white police officer making his way to their room.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed. Quickly she pulled on her shoes. "So how in the hell do we get out?" She asked as she pulled on her coat. Sam's eyes darted around the room. He then saw the small bathroom window.

"Go, go!" He started pushing her into the bathroom. Standing on the toilet, he unlatched the window and proceeded to help Riley up. Riley put one foot in his cupped hands and then looked at him.

"What about our stuff?" She asked.

"We'll come back for it. Just go!" He growled, getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah." She said and stepped up, Sam lifting her up the rest of the way. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She shimmied through the window and dropped onto the ground outside. Sam stepped onto the toilet and was quickly through the window, just as the other officer had come inside. Riley and he made a run for it into the trees just behind the hotel. Back out front, Dean was still smiling innocently at the cop, who now had his arms crossed over his chest in an impatient stance.

"So," the cop began. "Fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" Dean paused to think for a moment.

"My boobs." He stated real plainly, smiling. Apparently it was the wrong answer, because the cop indicated for him to follow him. Dean sighed angrily and rolled his eyes, following the cop back over to the cop car. The other cop was just coming out of their room, his arms spread out.

"There's no one in there." He pointed out.

"Check the other room down the hall, 21." The black cop said. The other cop head towards that room and the other officer turned back around. He grabbed Dean and turned him around, forcing him down onto the hood of the cop car. "You have the right to remain silent." He began to state as he slapped the handcuffs on. Dean was still half smiling but was becoming annoyed now. Back out back, Sam and Riley had moved down the tree line. They could see Dean being had cuffed and Sam had to grab Riley to keep her back.

"Fucking pi…" she started to yell but Sam slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the protection of the trees.

"Hey!" He yelled in a harsh whisper. "Bring attention to us isn't going to help Dean, don't worry about him. We have to go to this Joseph Welch." Riley didn't look happy, but she didn't argue either. The heard a door opening and turn around. The second cop was coming out of Sam's dad's room. He walked over to the cop car. The first police officer was helping Dean into the back seat. Then both cops got into their car. The siren's flashed once and they peeled out. When the coast was clear, Sam and Riley snuck back over to their room. Quickly letting themselves inside, the started to gather up their stuff.

"So you guys run credit card scams?" She inquired as she was stuffing her bag full. Sam was putting his laptop into its case.

"I never said I did." He pointed out. "Hunting isn't really a pro-ball sport as Dean puts it." He dropped the bag onto the bed and started to grab up all the clothes.

"And what about the fake ID's?" She asked. "What kind of ID's?" Riley had her clothes bag packed and was grabbing up her weapons. She just now noticed that they clean. "Hey…" She looked over at Sam who had sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I woke up last night and saw them. I figured, well they might work better if they were clean. Yeah…" He looked away and grabbed Dean's bag. "Anyways, they are more like fake badges and government ID's." He explained.

"You mean like cop's badges and what not?" Riley asked, trying to understand. Sam shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yeah well, it makes it easier for us to get the inside scoop. You ready?" He asked, loaded down with his bags and Dean's.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do? Hitch hike to get to where we are going?" She started to follow him to the door. "I'm pretty sure Dean took the keys with him." She pointed out. As they neared the Impala, Sam dug into his pocket. He removed a single key on a key ring. Riley saw this and laughed.

"Well, when you do as much illegal stuff as we do, you learn to prepare." He went and popped the trunk. Riley followed him around back and threw her stuff in. After Sam had unloaded his arms, he slammed the hood shut. "C'mon." He said and went around, climbing into to driver's side. Riley slid into the passenger's seat and Sam started up the Impala with a roar. They peeled out of the parking lot and headed for Clover Rd to go meet Mr. Welch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm.. I wonder where Mr. Welch really did live?LoL Had to pick someplace random. Well, I know it's short, but it's critical! More intenseness next as u guys are so well familiar with.


	4. Pilot Pt IV

Heya guys :waves: So your all liking it soo far? Good Great, makes me really happy. Well here's a little bit more today! LoL, gotta love school. I'm glad I'm actually using it for something. Well, enjoy! Cuz we're almost done with Pilot!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat in the uncomfortable chair at the police station. He was drumming his fingers on the table, thinking about Sam and Riley. Apparently they had made a clean escape, because as far as he could tell, they weren't here. The door opened and he placed his hands in his lap. An older cop came into the room. Dean had met him earlier. His name was Officer Brody and he was a mean old fart.

"So you want to give us your real name?" Brody asked, holding a cop of coffee. Dean shook his head, like he was annoyed at being asked the question over and over again.

"I told you its Nugent." He stated firmly. "Ted Nugent." The cop sighed, they were getting no where. He walked to the front of the table and stared hard at Dean.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." Brody explained. Dean leaned foreword, his hands clasped together on the table.

"We talking misdemeanor kind of trouble," Then he added with a cocky grin and a gesture with his hands. "Or uh… "squeal like a pig" kind of trouble?" The cop frowned and Dean just looked at him innocently.

"You go the faces of ten missing persons taped to the walls in one of the rooms rented out by another Mr. Aframian. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo." Brody explained. "Boy, you are officially a suspect." Dean frowned and glared.

"That makes sense. Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three." He said sarcastically. Brody stood up straighter.

"I know you got partners; one of them's an older guy. Maybe he stared the whole thing." He turned around and grabbed a box and put it on the table in front of him. "So tell me…Dean," Brody reached into the cardboard box. He pulls out a rough looking, leather bound journal. "Is this his?" Dean stared at the journal in surprise and felt a knot grow in his stomach. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." He set the journal down and leafed through it as Dean continued staring, transfixed. "But I found this, too." He stops on a page that says "Dean 35 -111". Brody's face grew dark and hard again. "Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." The knot in his stomach grew and Dean just stared. The world had suddenly turned upside down and Sam, Riley, and him were caught in the middle.

------

Sam pulled the Impala off of the dusty, dirt road. It eased along into a wide driveway. The house in front of them was made of cheep siding material and looked like it would fall apart any minute. The area around it looked more like a junkyard and an inhabitable space. Turning off the engine, Sam climbed out of the car. Riley followed him and looked around the place.

"Someone actually lives here?" She asked with a hint of disgust. Sam looked at her.

"Let's hope so." He stated and started walking to the front door. Riley looked around a little more then saw Sam leaving. She quickly jogged up to him, hands buried in her coat pockets. Sam lifted his hand and knocked on the door three times. They heard shuffling on the inside. Suddenly the door squeaked open and they were greeted by an older man. He was thin and boney. With oily hair and a scruffy face, he glared up at him. He was wearing jeans, white tank and a flannel jacket. Sam glanced at Riley quick. She shrugged and he turned back around. "Hi uh, are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah," The man answered in a hesitant tone.

"Well, I'm Ben and this is," He glanced at Riley. "Abigail. We are working on this story with my father. He's a reporter from up-state. He was supposed to have talked to you?" Joseph eyed them both and then nodded.

"That's right, had a reporter come by about three or four days ago." Joseph replied. "Said his name was Bert." A small smile came across Sam's face.

"Yeah, that's my father. We were wondering if we could ask you some more questions." Joseph looked them up and down, then stepped outside.

"Do you have a picture of him? Just so I know you just aren't some snoopy kids?" Sam looked panic for a second, then remember the picture of Dean, Him and his dad that he found in the hotel. Digging into this back pocket, he brought it out and unfolded it. Handing it to Joseph he looked over at Riley who raised a brow.

"Abigail?" She mouthed the question. Sam smiled bashfully and shrugged, mouthing back the words "I'm sorry." He heard Joseph clear his throat.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him. Came by about three or four days ago like I said." Sam and Riley backed down the steps as Joseph started walking towards them. He made he way around back, Riley and Sam on either side of him. "Don't know what the hell kind of story you're working on. The questions he asked me."

"About your late wife Constance?" Riley asked, making sure. Joseph looked over at her briefly.

"He asked me where she was buried." He stated. Sam quickly jumped in.

"And where was that again?" He asked, looking down at he man.

"What, I got to go through this twice?" Joseph replied, a little agitated. Sam tried to look unoffending.

"It's fact checking," He said, then added, "if you don't mind." Riley watched as Joseph got a skeptical look on his face.

"In a plot behind my old place, over on Breckenridge." Joseph told them.

"Why did you move?" Riley asked. That's when Joseph stopped walking and turn around to face the two of them. He was starting to get a little angry and it showed.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Riley could understand how he felt. She had run away from her house where her family had died, she never wanted to go back.

"Mr. Welch," Sam began. "Did you ever marry again?" The old man shook his head, his eyes getting a little wet.

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He said, the love coming into his eyes. Riley smiled, but she knew he was hiding an ugly fact.

"So you had a happy marriage?" She asked, staring at him hard. She saw him hesitate and shift his stance.

"Definitely." He replied. Sam watched him and took this in. He then regained his professional manner.

"Well that should do it. Thanks for you time." He smiled and turned around to head back to the car. Riley stared at him questioningly but followed too. About five feet away, Sam turned back around. "Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?" Mr. Welch looked at Sam in confusion.

"A what?" He asked. Sam and Riley started walking back towards him.

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman." Riley began to explain. Sam looked down at her, startled that she stepped up to explain. "It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sited for hundreds of years. Dozens of places; in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story." Mr. Welch started to tremble and his fists balled up.

"Little lady, I don't care much for nonsense." He growled. Riley glared and Sam stepped forward and grabbed her arm. She stepped back and stood silent.

"You see, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam said, taking over. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him, and that man is never seen again." Joseph was starting to lose control. Sam stepped in front of Riley to keep her safe, just in case Joseph lost control.

"You think…you think this has something to do with Constance? You smartass." He glared up at Sam, who was about a foot taller than him. With a hard stare, Sam looked back.

"You tell us." Riley called out from behind Sam. She had stepped to the side so she could at least see what was going on.

"I mean maybe," Joseph's lip was trembling and he was going red in the face from anger. "Maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance would never have killed her own children." His face became bright red and he now shouted at Sam and Riley. "Now you get the HELL out of here, and you don't come back." Riley stared coldly at him as he turned away. Sam turned and looked down at her. They both started to walk back towards the car.

"So she is a woman in white." Riley confirmed and Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, so we go to the house," He started.

"And find this grave and get rid of this bitch." Riley finished for him. "What about Dean though?" She asked as she got into the car. It was dusk outside now. It had taken them longer than they had expected to get to Mr. Welch's house. Before Sam had turned on the car, he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing 911, he smiled over at Riley.

"Hello?" He answered when some had picked up the phone. "Yeah, I'd like to repot at gun firing. Yeah, we heard some shots over on…." He scanned his brain, trying to remember a road they had past. "White Ford Road." Riley raised her brows at him, impressed at this act. "Yes, yes, yes thank you officer. I hope it isn't anything serious. No problem, I was happy to help." He hung up, started up the engine and smiled at Riley.

"Impressive," she observed. With that said, they backed out and started for Breckinridge road.

------

Back at the police office, Dean was growing tired. Officer Brody was sitting on the table just a little off to Dean's right. Dean massaged his temple and looked up at Brody.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high-school locker combo." He growled and glared at Brody. Brody looked as if he was about to backhand Dean.

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" Officer Brody asked. Dean shrugged and settled back in his chair. Suddenly, a pale haired officer poked his head into the room. "What?" Brody asked in an annoyed voice.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at White Ford Road." With that said, he ducked back out. Brody stood up and leaned down, talking to Dean.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He asked. Dean looked up, confused.

"Uh, no." He said, shaking his head.

"Good." Brody replied and took out a pair of hand cuffs. He grabbed Dean's free hand and hand cuffed him to a table leg. Then he left the room, with Dean staring down at the handcuffs.

"_Oh, gimme a break!" _He thought angrily to himself and threw his head back, sighing angrily. With his free hand he went to open the journal, but then stopped. Something silver caught his eye. Reaching down, he pulled a paper clip out of the journal. He brought it up to his face and then a thought came over him. With a sly smile, he picked the handcuff lock. Standing up, he looked back down. It would be a shame to leave those here…_ "Nah, Riley wouldn't find it to amusing." _He thought to himself, smiling. With the journal under one arm, he ducked down and went to the door. Standing up, he looked out the small window. Suddenly someone walked by, and he quickly jerked out of sight. When he didn't see anymore shadows, or hear anymore talking, he ran over to the window. Luckily it wasn't barred or locked. Pushing it open, he stepped out onto the fire escape. Shimming down the fire escape, he jumped onto a dumpster and then onto the ground. He took off at a job for the nearest telephone booth. Holding the journal open, he skimmed through it as he called Sam.

Riley was looking out the window into the inky night, when she heard a phone ringing. She looked over as Sam reached into his pocket. Opening it up, he didn't even get a chance to answer first.

"Fake 911 phone call, Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean commented looking out of the phone booth. Sam laughed and held the phone away from his mouth for a second.

"It's Dean," He told Riley who had looked confused. He then brought the phone back up. "You're welcome." Dean looked back down at the journal. It was open to the page that said, "Dean 35 -111".

"Listen, we gotta talk." He said, a worried look on his face. Sam was smiling as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Tell me about it." He said, cutting Dean off. "So the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house. So that should have been dad's next stop." Dean was growing agitated, he was trying to tell his brother that dad wouldn't be there.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second." He growled. Sam seemed to just ignore him.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam explained, with a confused look. Riley watched him. She really hated not knowing what was going on, but it was only a one person thing when it came to phones.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you." Dean cut in, "he's gone. Dad left Jericho." Riley saw Sam's face fall and she sat up straighter.

"What? What is it?" She asked, leaning towards him slightly. Sam glanced over at her.

"Dean said dad left Jericho." He said quickly, turning his attention back to the road and his brother. "What now? How do you know?" Dean closed the journal and held onto it tightly.

"I've got his journal." Dean said plainly. He heard Sam give a nervous laugh on the other end.

"You're joking." He said and then his face got serious. "He never goes anywhere without that." Dean was growing annoyed. He already knew all this, he didn't need Sam to tell him.

"Yeah, well he did this time." He said, rubbing his wrist. He really hated to wear cuffs.

"What's it say?" Sam asked, he and Riley were getting closer to Breckinridge road. Without either of them knowing, they were nearing the spot where Constance is supposed to haunt. Dean glanced back down at the journal and looked back outside.

"Sam old ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going." Sam thought for a moment.

"Coordinates. Where to?" He quickly asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean admitted. Sam chewed on his lower lip. Riley knew he was worried about something, but apparently she'd find out later.

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean what the hell is going on?" Suddenly Riley yelled beside him, brining his attention back to the road.

"Sam!" She screamed and Dean heard her on the other end. He stood up straighter and strained to hear anything else.

"Whoa!" Sam dropped the phone onto the seat. There was a woman dressed in white standing in the middle of the road. Sam's feet smashed onto the breaks, and Riley braced herself against the dash. The tires squealed, but he couldn't avoid the woman. He drove right into her or rather, right through her. Dean started to panic after that.

"Sam? Sam!" With no response, he quickly hung up the phone and ran from the booth. He had to get out to Breckinridge Road, he had to make sure Sam and Riley were okay. Back in the car, Sam and Riley were just calming down. Taking a few shaky breaths, Riley looked over at Sam.

"Did we just drive through someone?" She asked. Sam took a few deep breaths and nodded. Suddenly a voice came from the backseat.

"Take me home," it asked in a sultry, seductive voice. Sam jerked and looked in the rearview mirror. Riley turned and looked. Sitting in the backseat was Constance Welch, just like they saw her on the bridge. She was wearing a long white dress with a few tattered edges to it. Her dark brown, almost black hair fell thick in waves to her shoulders. She stared at them both with cold, dead eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun! So the plot thickens! LoL But how will Constance react to another woman being in the car? How will she attack Sam now? Hmmmm...wouldn't u guys like to know :devious grin: Well, til tomarrow!


	5. IMPORTANT! MUST READ! NOW!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I've changed a few things, for those of you who have already been reading.

The end of Pt. 1 and the beginning of Pt. 2 are different. I decided not to rush Dean and Riley into love. They both realize in those parts that they like each other, but for now it's just going to be all flirting. I guess all of Pt. 2 is different. I took out all the kisses and what not.

The story title is different. As of right now it is Supernatural: A Twist of Fate. I changed it because the story does not focus on Riley and Dean alone. Two more people are coming in and there is also Sam. Now, I suck at titles so it might change again. If any of you have any suggestions post them in a review, please! I'd really appreciate it!

So, that's all that has been changed! I hope I didn't mess you guys up to much! Well, keep reading and keep enjoying!


	6. Pilot Pt V

I'm really glad you guys are liking it. Sorry about all the changing with Riley and Dean. I just thought it would work out better with my other ideas. Oh yeah, you have no idea what you've gotten yourselfs into by being interested in this. Ok, no more talking! ENJOY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat still, the car rumbling around him as it waited in park. Riley was still turned around, looking at Constance. She sat in the back seat, flickering every now and then. It was the only way they could tell that she was a ghost.

"Take…me…HOME!" Constance demanded, eyes narrowed into angry slits. Sam just stared at her in the rearview mirror.

"No." He said defiantly. Constance frowned and a really concentrated look came over her face. Suddenly all the doors started to lock. Sam turned and tried to unlock his door. Next to him, Riley frantically tried to do the same. The little stick wouldn't pull up. They were officially stuck in the car. Riley turned and looked at Sam.

"Any ideas college boy?" She growled. Before he could respond, the car was put into drive and the gas pedal was pressed in. Sam grabbed the steering wheel and tried to control it. It was no use. Constance was talking herself home. As they pulled into the driveway, Riley was throwing her shoulder into her door. It wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" She said wiggling the handle. Constance's image began to flicker in the backseat. Riley turned and stared at the ghost. Her face had changed. It was full of sorrow and she looked terrified. Sam stared up at the old house.

"Don't do this." He asked in a quite voice.

"I can never go home." Constance replied sadly.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said as he finally understood her. Her children had died here and she felt guilty. She didn't want to face them. Suddenly Sam turned around to face her face to face, but she was gone. He looked over at Riley who shrugged.

"Well, that went well." Riley said. Suddenly her door flew open and Riley fell out as if something was pulling her. Once she flat on her back on the ground, the door slammed shut. Riley quickly jumped to her feet. She hurried to the door and grabbed the handle. "Sam!" She yelled and pulled with all her might. The door was stuck and it wasn't going to work anytime soon. She ran over to the driver's side. "Sam! Are you okay?" She asked looking in through the window. Sam looked a little upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grabbed the handle from the inside and tried to push the door open, as Riley pulled from the outside. He finally gave up, breathing hard. "It isn't going anywhere." Riley nodded and looked around. When she looked back at Sam, she screamed.

"Sam!" She yelled pounding on the window. Sam turned around and gasped. Constance was sitting in the passenger's seat. She crawled towards him, forcing him down onto his back. Riley was still pounding on the window. "You stupid slut! Get off of him!"

"Hold me. I'm so cold." She cooed, straddling Sam. Sam struggled beneath her, keeping himself from touching her.

"You can't kill me." He pointed out, staring hard up at her. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been." With a sly smile, Constance leaned down and kissed him on his neck. Working her way up, she whispered in his ear.

"You will be." She said evilly. "Just hold me." Sam tried to turn away from her. She cupped his face and turned him to face her.

"No!" Riley said. "Don't kiss her Sam! Stop it!" She looked around, she knew that she had to help. But if she broke Dean's car window, that might not go over well. All she could do was work on trying to open the door and watch. Constance leaned down and kissed Sam hard on the mouth. Sam tried to fight back, but she had a strong hold on him. He reached for the keys that were still in the ignition. Suddenly Constance stopped kissing him and sat up. Staring up at her, Sam suddenly got a terrified look on his face. She turned into more of a monster than a woman. Her face was all sunken in and her teeth were sharp. Riley jumped back when she saw. "Whoa! Shit!" Then, Constance was gone. Riley peered in, looking around. Sam started to sit up, but was shoved back down again. Constance appeared on top of him again and placed her sharp claws on his chest. She was now rapidly appearing and disappearing. Pushing down, her claws dug into his chest. Sam yelled out and Riley panicked. "Sam! Sam!" There are five finger holes on his chest, as if Constance was trying to rip his heart out. Riley didn't know what to do. She was really starting to like the idea of busting out the Impala's window. She felt helpless as she heard Sam crying out in pain. Then she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Riley!" She turned around to see Dean running down the driveway. In this moment, he looked like Superman. She took off running towards him. Dean caught her up in his arms and held her close. Pushing back, she looked up at him. Cupping her face in his hands, Dean stared down at her.

"You ok?" He asked in a sincere voice. She nodded and then remembered Sam still stuck in the car with that witch.

"Sam." She looked at Dean. "Constance has Sam trapped in the car and if we don't do something, she's gonna kill him." Dean seemed to register all this and took off at a job for the car. He pulled out his keys and popped the trunk. Lifting up the false bottom, he dug through all the weapons. Riley gazed in wonder at their stash. Dean grabbed a .45 and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"What? No rock-salt?" Riley asked in amazement. She had noticed that is was regular rounds that were loaded. Dean slammed the trunk.

"No time," he ran around to the driver's side. Riley followed and stood by his side. Dean took aim, lining his shot up with Constance's head.

"You'll shoot the window out?" Riley was slightly surprised. She could see in Dean's facial expression that he really didn't want to. He pulled the trigger and the glass window immediately shattered. As he continued to pump the lead at Constance, she would flicker and look at him. Eventually after about two more shots, she disappeared. When she was gone, Sam looked around panting. Struggling to move, he sat up and turned the engine over. With a hard look on his face, he threw the car into gear.

"I'm taking you home." He said with a growl and floored it. The car roared to life and went crashing into the house. Riley let out a scream and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and both he and Riley took off for the house. Dean held his gun at ready as they stumbled over the rubble. Riley was the first one to the car. Looking through the broken driver's side window, she reached out and touched Sam's face gingerly.

"Sam?" She asked carefully. Sam winced and turned his head to look at her. There was too much rubble next to the driver's side to get out that way. He gave her a weak smile. Dean came around the other side.

"Sam! You okay?" He quickly tucked the gun into the back of his jeans. Sam winced again and nodded.

"I think." He said and Riley moved over to the other side and stood by Dean.

"Can you move?" Dean asked with concern. Sam started to push himself across the seat.

"Yeah." He said and reached out to his brother. "Help me." Dean grabbed his brother's hand and tucked one under his arm. As he pulled him out, Riley turned around and gasped. Constance was standing behind them. Bending down she picks up a framed picture. Sorrow fills her eyes as she looks at it. It's an old photograph of her and her children. Riley turned back around when she heard the door to the car slam shut. Dean was helping Sam to stand.

"Hey, you ok?" Riley said, putting hand up to his forehead. Sam smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." Sam replied again. Suddenly they all look up to see Constance. Glaring, Constance throws the picture and looks directly at them. Off to the side, an old dresser starts to shake. Sam noticed it first and understood what was happening. "Riley!" He shoved her out of the way, just as the dresser came sliding towards them. Controlling it with her mind, obviously, Constance used it to pin Dean and Sam up against the car. They both start to struggle to push it away. Riley pushed her self up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder at the brothers.

"Dean! Sam!" She quickly stood up and ran over and tried to help them move it. An annoyed look came over Constance's face. Staring hard at Riley, she threw her back from the dresser. Riley flew across the room and slammed into a bookcase. Crashing onto the floor, she looked up at saw the bookcase teetering. Sam and Dean stared in horror.

"Riley!" Dean yelled, scared for her life. Suddenly the bookcase began to fall. Riley put her hand ups to shield herself. Not that it would do much; but it did. The bookcase suddenly stopped, as if frozen. Opening her eyes, Riley stared up stupidly at it.

"Riley move!" Sam yelled out to her. Upon hearing his voice, Riley snapped back into reality. She rolled out of the way and the bookcase resumed motion, crashing into the floor. Breathing heavily, Riley stared over at Dean and Sam; she gave them a thumbs up. Quickly pushing herself up, she ran back over to them.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded and Riley shrugged. She was trying to pull the dresser away again.

"Luck?" She answered. "A little help here studs." She said, since she was the only one working on moving the dresser. Both of them tried to push it again.

"It's useless," Sam said, giving up. Riley stared up at him; she didn't know what to do. Suddenly all the lights started to flicker on. Riley turned around and saw Constance do the same. Riley hoisted herself up on the dresser and scooted back so she was between Sam and Dean. Constance turned and looked at the stairs. Water started to pour down them. Flickering, she walked over to the stairs and stared up them. Her two children are standing there with a beam of light behind them. The clasped hands and stare down at her.

"You've come home to us mommy." They say in union.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, Constance really doesn't like Riley huh? LoL And look at that, someone is a little 'witchy'. Hmmm...well that's interesting. I guess we'll have to see if her powers devolp. Until tomarrow! Mwahahahahahahh! "Ooo power, I like power. Why do I like power?"--Paige from "Charmed"


	7. Pilot Pt VI

Hey guys! So it sounds like you are all liking this. I'm really glad and really thankful for ur comments. I have about one more pt for Pilot and then on to Blood Mary! LoL ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Dean and Riley stared at Constance. They could see the fear in her eyes and the sorrow. She was afraid to face her children; it was understandable. All of a sudden, the children were behind Constance. She turned around and they grabbed her, hugging her to them. Constance let out an eerie, distressed scream. She started to flicker violently between her demonic and human self. Her and her children became warped and they started to melt into the floor. Riley stared, in shock, at what was happening in front of her. She let herself relax, her legs stretching out on the dresser. Constance let out a few more screams and then was gone. There was no more flashing, ghostly figures or wild color. All that was left of Constance and her children was a watery puddle on the floor. Letting out a breath, Riley slid off the dresser. She quickly got out of the way as Sam and Dean pushed the dresser off of them. Coming around from behind it, Sam stood in front of Riley.

"You ok? What happened over there?" Sam asked, pointing to the dresser. Riley looked down at the ground.

"I have no idea, and I think that scares me more than what actually happened." She said softly. Sam put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about," he said, trying to be a comfort. "What ever it was, it protected you. That's all that matters, right?"

"Hell yeah it is." Dean said with a smile. Riley turned around and looked at him. She couldn't help it, she smiled too. Sam smiled down at her and removed his arm. Together, they all walked over to the puddle. Dean inspected it, his hands in his pockets. "So this is where she downed her kids." He stated to no one in particular Riley bent down and picked up the picture that was nearby.

"That's why she could never go home." Riley said, running her hand over the faded photograph of Constance and her children. A sad smile came over her face and she set it down on a nearby table.

"She was too scared to face them." Sam said, looking up the stairs and then back at Riley and Dean. Dean smiled at him, so did Riley.

"You found her weak spot." He commented to his brother. Patting him in the chest, he complimented him. "Nice work, Sammy." Sam winced. His brother was hitting the spot on his chest where the wounds were. Laughing painfully he looked at his brother's retreating back.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Sam said, still wincing. Riley was walking towards the car too, stumbling over rubble. Dean was standing by his car, looking it over. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked him with a smirk. Dean turned around and pointed at him.

"Hey, saved your ass." He said, but was smiling. Sam laughed again and Riley stumbled over to where Dean stood. She watched as he bent down to inspect his car closer. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car," he turned around on his heels and looked up menacingly at his brother. "I'll kill you." He said jokingly.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two just get along so well." Riley said and walked by Dean who gave her a playful shove. She, with the help of Sam, helped Dean move wood off of the car's hood. Dean watched Riley the whole time, wonder what she had done back there. It was almost magic, but she wasn't a witch, was she? After the car was free, they all climbed into it. Dean leaned out his broken window and carefully backed the car out. When his was in the driveway, he whipped around fast. "Whoa! Calm down there, Mario." Riley shouted and glared at him in the rearview mirror. Dean smiled.

"Hey, the sooner I get away from here, the better. This place is like a death trap for studly young men like me." He said, grinning. Riley pushed herself forward and leaned over the seat. Looking over Sam's shoulder, she eyed his wound.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked. Sam turned his head and looked at her.

"Yeah," he said grinning. "It's just a flesh wound." Riley smiled back. Sam reached into the glove compartment, wincing at the slight pain. He grabbed a map of the United States and pulled it out. Pulling out the flashlight, he shined it down on the map. "Ok, so the coordinates dad left you were?" Dean glanced over and then looked back to the road.

"35, -111." Dean replied. Riley continued to watch Sam as he figured the coordinates. She glanced up at the road for a moment and smiled.

"You have a headlight out," she turned to Dean with a smile. "You know that don't you?" Dean glanced at her, frowning.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He said dryly. Riley and poked him in the shoulder.

"Don't be such a grouch." She stated.

"Well, I'm sorry if geek boy here has to go all out and try to be some heroic daredevil with my car." Dean growled, but took another look at Riley's smiling face and smiled back.

"Okay, here's where dad went." Sam piped up. Riley scooted over on the seat and stared at the map over his shoulder.

"Colorado?" She read and looked up at Sam. Nodding, Sam looked back down and read it off to her and Dean.

"It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." He read, staring at the mountain area on the map.

"Sounds cheery." Riley said gloomily. Dean glanced over.

"How far?" He asked. Sam studied the map a little bit more.

"Uh, about 600 miles or so." He relayed the information. Dean rolled his shoulders, tired from the long night.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." He said. Riley saw an uneasy look come over Sam. She knew what he was thinking, he wasn't coming with them.

"Dean, um…" He trailed off, his face apologetic. Dean's face started to grow cold. He looked over at his younger brother.

"You're not going?" He asked, as if he was sure that Sam would have changed his mind.

"The interview's in ten hours," Sam tried to explain. He looked over at his brother with guilty eyes. "I gotta be there." Dean wouldn't even look at him as his face grew dark with sorrow.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Riley could see the hurt written all over his face. Sam looked away and turned off the flashlight and they were all swallowed into the darkness and silence.

------

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of Sam's apartment. His little brother sat there for a moment. Riley could feel the tension of their separation building. They hadn't seen each for over two years and now they were being separated again. Sam turned to his older brother.

"Dean I'm…" Sam stared but was cut off.

"Hey, don't worry about. You've got to do this for yourself," Dean said. "It's obviously that important." He gave Sam a reassuring smile. Smiling back, Sam stepped out of the car, followed by Riley who was changing seats. He took his bag out of the back and leaned down to look through the window.

"You'll call me if you find him." Sam asked. Dean nodded to him. Standing up straight, he looked at Riley. With her arm folded over her stomach, she looked up sadly at him. Sam paused for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. "Take care of him, Riley." She hugged him back, arms around his neck and her chin on his shoulder. Pulling away, Sam looked down at her. "And don't be afraid. What ever happened to you back there, don't fear it." She nodded and opened the passenger door.

"Goodbye Sam." She said and slid into the passenger's seat. He gave her a weak smile. Sam looked past her and at his brother.

"Maybe I can meet up with you guys later, huh?" He asked, trying to be helpful. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, all right." He said looking over at his brother. Sam smiled sorrowfully and turned to walk away. Dean watched him go, hesitant to call out to him. "S-Sam." Sam stopped and turned back around. Putting his arm over the seat behind Riley, he leaned towards her so he could see out the window better. Smiling arrogantly, he looked up at his brother. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there." He glanced at Riley, still smiling. "All of us." Sam now smiled genuinely.

"Yeah," He said as if he was reminiscing. Sam then turned back around and started walking. Dean moved back over and sat down. Riley looked at the sorrow on his face.

"Don't worry, we're all going to meet up again, ok?" She said, reaching out she hesitated and then ran her hand down the side of his face. Dean smiled.

"Right," He put the car into gear and drove off slowly. Riley looked out the back window and watched as Sam turned around. She waved and smiled when he waved back. Turing back around in her seat, she gazed out the front window.

"So, you and me huh?" She asked and looked sideways at Dean. Turning his head slightly and flashing her at irresistible smile, he replied,

"You and me," He said. "You're not still scared of me are you?" Riley laughed.

"No," She said. "Cause if you try anything, I'll freeze your ass." She shot back; thinking what ever she had done back at the Welch's place was some kind of gift. Dean smiled and his eyes went back to the road. _"Yep, just me and her..." _He thought to himself.

------

Sam unlocked the front door and stepped in. The whole apartment was dark, which wasn't a surprise. It was about ten o'clock and Jess was probably in bed or out with friends.

"Jess! You home?" Sam called out. Walking down the hallway, he stopped at a small end table. On the dark wood was plate of cookies. Reaching for one, he saw there was a note that said, 'Missed You! Love You!" Smiling, he took a cookie and ate it as he walked to the bed room. He dropped his bag on the floor of the bed room and walked over to the bed. Sitting on the bed, he thought about Riley and Dean. He meant what he said, about meeting up with them later. He had forgotten how well he and his brother worked together. Even with Riley in the mix, she fit right in. Falling backwards onto the pillow, he put his hands behind his head. Jessica would probably be home soon and he could wait to see her. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a light sleep.

------

Riley was turned around and digging around the backseat for her coat. She had remembered taking it off on their way here and now she wanted something to serve as a pillow. They were almost out of town and as soon as they hit the highway, she was planning on going to sleep. Suddenly, she felt another bag sitting on the floor.

"What the…?" She leaned further over the seat and grabbed it, pulling it over. Dean looked over at her once and then glanced back.

"What's that?" He asked, Riley ignored him as she opened it up. Sitting in there, all snug and quite, was Sam's laptop. She looked up at Dean.

"It's Sam's computer." She said. Dean sighed and slowed the car down.

"Well, we'll have to take it back." He said. "You know how college kids are, they can't live without those damn things." Dean pulled into a parking lot and turned around. There wasn't a lot of people there so he high-tailed it back to Sam's apartment. Riley started to exit the car.

"I'll take it up to him," She offered. "Just so you guys don't have to go through that awkward second goodbye." Dean turned off the car and got out with her.

"I appreciate the help, but I think I can handle it." He came around the front and went to grab the bag from her. Riley turned and blocked the assault with her back.

"Hey now," She warned and smiled. "We'll both go then." She said and started walking off with out him. Dean smiled. He was liking this girl more and more. Jogging up to her, he knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Shall we break in and enter?" He asked, looking down at Riley. Riley rolled her eyes and reached out for the handle. Twisting it, she pushed the door open.

"You're a quick one, aren't you?" She asked and walked past him. Dean smiled and followed her in. As they started for the stairs, Sam was still half-asleep up stairs. Suddenly, something red dripped onto his forehead. Sam squeezed his eyes shut tighter. There came more red drips and he put his hand up and wiped them off. Opening his eyes after that he gasped. On the ceiling was Jessica, in a white nightgown. There was a gaping red hole in her stomach.

"No!" Sam shouted. Downstairs, Dean and Riley heard the shot. Riley quickly set the bag down and ran behind Dean up the stair. Just after Sam had yelled, he watched as Jessica burst into flames. Brining his arm up, he shielded his eyes from the intense light and heat. Dean found Sam's room and reached for the handle. It was burning hot and he quickly recoiled his hand.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed and held his hand for a moment. "Stand back!" He ordered Riley, who quickly moved out of his way. He took a step back and then kicked open Sam's door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like what I came up with as a reason for them to go back? I mean honestly, the show didn't really tell us why Dean showed up, good thing he did though. But yeah, poor Sammy :( Aren't him and Ry so cute together though? In the whole non-boyfriend/girlfriend way. LoL More like brother and sister.


	8. IMPORTANT! MUST READ NOW! AGAIN!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I've changed the begining by like two sentances, but THEY count! Ok? I've changed just that little paragraph intro thing, so that it actually gives you an idea about what the story is about. Ok? good, now go forth my children and read and review. Sorry I haven't updated, have this huge 3wk report project that's been taking up all my time. Damn senior english classes...damn them all! Grrr! Well, thnx u guys!

So, that's all that has been changed! I hope I didn't mess you guys up to much! Well, keep reading and keep enjoying!


	9. Pilot Pt VII

Well here it is guys! The end of Pilot :Sniffs: I hope you guys like Riley enough to let her come back! Because she's sticking with them! Poor Sammy! I felt so bad for him, even though I didn't like Jess . >.> N/E who, on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door jam cracked and the door flew open. An intense wave of heat washed over him and Riley. "Sam!" Dean glanced up at the ceiling and his eyes widened. Riley followed his gaze and gasped in horror. There was a girl, who must have been Sam's girlfriend, attached and burning on the ceiling. Looking back, she saw that Sam hadn't even registered the fact that they were there. Snapping back into reality, Dean rushed to the bed.

"Jess!" Sam called out. His gaze was locked onto the scene on his ceiling. Riley lifted her hands, trying to freeze the scene. It wasn't working, what ever it was, she couldn't call it. Dean reached the bed and grabbed Sam by the elbow.

"Sam, come on!" He jerked him off the bed. Sam rolled with jerk and threw Dean off balance. They both stumbled to the floor and Riley ran over to them. Reaching down, she helped Sam up. With him up, Dean stood too. He grabbed Sam from behind and proceeded to drag him from the room.

"No! No!" He cried out. Riley stayed close, pulling him back by the arm. He struggled against the two of them, he had to save her. It wasn't clear on how he could save her, but he had to try. "Let me go! Jess!"

"We gotta get out of here." Dean ordered and dragged him back. Standing in the doorway, Sam took one more look at his fallen love.

"Jess!" he cried out in anguish. Suddenly the roof started to break apart. Pieces started falling and the three of them jumped back. Riley and Dean hauled Sam downstairs and out the front door. Behind them, the room erupted into fire and started to consume the upstairs. A few minutes later, firemen and police had showed up. The firemen had managed to extinguish the flames. People had gathered, forming a crowd of mindless spectators. Half of them probably didn't cared what happened, they just wanted to be the first ones to report it. Riley stood, arms wrapped around her waist as she stared at the apartment building. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. All she could think about was how poor Sam was taking this. He came out to help his brother find his dad and then get back here to school and Jess. Now she was dead and it wasn't from natural causes. She brought a hand up to rub her face.

Dean stood a few feet down from her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Walking up to her, he touched her arm gently.

"Hey," he whispered. Riley put her hand down and opened her eyes, looking over at him. There was a sad look in her eyes and Dean tilted his head to the side. "You ok?" He rubbed her arm.

"Why didn't it work?" She looked down at her hands, holding them palm up. "Why couldn't I freeze it? Save her?" She asked angrily and confused. Dean tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Hey now, it wasn't your fault ok?" He pointed out. Riley turned her head away, chewing on her lower lip. "It wasn't anybody's fault. Just a coincidence." Riley looked back at him quickly.

"Coincidence?" Her eyes had a puzzled look in them. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Remember when Sam told you that our mother was killed by something paranormal?" He asked. Nodding slowly, Riley shifted her weight over to the other foot, leaning to the side. "She died, just like Jessica. Pinned to the ceiling, consumed in fire. The whole thing was the same." Riley brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my god," She looked around, shocked. Her gaze fell on Sam who was a little ways down the street. He was standing at the open trunk of the Impala. "What are we going to do?" She turned to look back at Dean.

"Find our dad." He said plainly. "Maybe we'll have a chance to kill this thing then." Riley nodded, but still looked guilty. "Hey, let it go, ok?" He gripped her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She gave him a soft smile and they started walking towards Sam. They found him loading a rifle that he had taken out of the trunk. Riley came around the other side of him and reached out to touch his arm. Sam glanced over at her. Smiling, Riley rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"I'm sorry Sam," She glanced past him at Dean. "Don't worry, we'll find this thing. All of us, together." Dean smiled at her. It was going to be a lot different now. They've never had a girl around, their whole lives. Except for Sam, who until recently had a girlfriend for a couple of years. It was hard to tell if this would all turn out good or just fall into ruin. Sighing, Sam nodded. Riley let go of his arm as he threw the rifle into the back of the trunk.

"We've got work to do." He said darkly and slammed the trunk closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww! Cheer up Sam! Riley and Dean are there to help! Well, that's that! On to Bloody Mary! Yes, we'll be skipping Wendigo and Dead In Water. Sorry to the people who hold those as their fav. eppy's! Swry::hides: Well you know what to do, Review, Review Review! I should have some Blood Mary up today, later!


	10. Bloody Mary Pt 1

Well, hello everyone:waves: fans old and new! Here we embark on our second journey. Swry to those of you who really love Wendigo, Dead in Water, or Phantom Traveller. I'm swry to say that i've skipped them, but there is just going to be some eppy's that I skip. Don't kill me! Well, now we head into Bloody Mary. I can tell you that Dean and Ry are getting closer, for those of you like them together. And that it looks like there might something big happening for them in this one. And there will also be a new charrie coming in. yes yes, more peeps lol. Well, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody Mary"

"Ugh, just shoot me now Sam." Riley exclaimed. She was burning up and her head felt so clouded and heavy. Sam walked past her, obviously trying to ignore her plea.

"Ry, you've just got the flu." He explained. "Everyone gets the flu. You'll live. So quite bein' a big baby." Riley groaned, lying on her back on a hotel bed. She was stripped down to short cotton shorts and a sports bra. Her hair had been messily thrown up into a ponytail. Forearm shielding her light sensitive eyes; she had the covers kicked halfway to the floor. Dean looked down from beside her. His face softened at how miserable she was feeling, but it did make him smile a little. If you thought she was unpleasant when she was healthy, well then; she was nothing like her angelic self now.

It was about seven o'clock in the morning. Riley had woken up, coughing like mad. She had scared the two of them because she'd been like this for a couple of days, but at least the sore throat was gone now. All she had left to deal with was a cough and a fever. Sam sat down at his computer, rubbing his sleepy face. It wasn't bad enough that on top of all of this with Ry, he wasn't getting any sleep anyways. The memories of Jessica were still haunting him in nightmares. Every time he tried to fall asleep, he'd see her there, pinned to the ceiling, consumed in flames. Would it ever end? _"No, never. It would have never happened if it wasn't for you. It was your fault, all yours." _Sam thought gloomily and sighed. He turned on his computer and swiveled the chair around to face Dean and Riley.

Sam was wearing a long sleeved white shirt underneath his dark blue t-shirt. He slouched a little in his seat, folding his hands over his stomach. His slightly baggy blue jeans were tore at one knee. His dark brown hair was getting longer; it almost hid his blue-grey eyes now. His mind was still on these past three months that all of them had spent together. After Jess had died, the coordinates their father had given them that night led them to a hunt for a wendigo. Dean and Riley had really helped him through that, because during that whole hunt, he had been withdrawn and brooding. All he could think about was finding Jess's killer. Dean had reminded him that they were out there to help others first and that they would find the thing that killed mom and Jess, but all in good time. He had also noticed something between Dean and Riley. They were starting to get a little to close for his liking. Not that he was trying to play the jealous boyfriend. It was more that he was protective of Riley. He didn't trust his brother's intentions towards her, knowing that he'd always been a one night, one girl type of guy.

Then they had to fight this vengeful spirit of a young boy that was drowning loved ones in a lake. They found out that two men in the town had accidentally killed this little boy. He had learned a lot about his brother during that time. Dean had connected with a small boy, Lucas, who had witnessed his father being killed by this spirit. Sam had heard his brother admit things about their mom that he had never known. Dean had obviously seen a lot that night when their mother died. Sam was too young and none of it was imprinted in his memory. But his brother, he must have gone through a lot and yet he still came out on top. Maybe seeing all that happen was one of the reasons he protected Sam so. Sam had never seen his brother afraid of anything, except for when they had to fight the demon on the plane. He discovered that his brother had an extreme fear of flying.

An old friend that Dean and their dad had helped long ago with a poltergeist, called Dean up one day. It turned out that there was demon causing planes to go down forty minutes into a flight. It had been hard to convince Dean to follow Riley and Sam onto the plane to fight this thing. The whole time, as they waited, Sam watched at Ry tried to keep Dean calm. They both found it amusing and still used it as ammo to tease him with. Well, they had saved the plane before it crashed, performing an exorcism to destroy the demon. But not before the demon said to Sam that it knew about Jessica and how she must be burning still. Dean and Riley had told him to let it go, but he couldn't shake it and it ate away at him still. Riley coughing bought him out of his memories and back into reality.

"Ry?" Dean said and grabbed her hand as she sat up coughing violently. Dean looked up at his brother with concern in his hazel eyes. He looked back at Riley who was starting to regain control as the coughing died down. Riley took a few shaky breaths and then was breathing normal.

"Honestly now," She tried again. "Please, just shoot me." She looked up at Sam with pleading eyes. Shaking his head with a laugh, Sam turned around. Dean smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You're such a baby." He said. Riley turned her head to the side and glared at him. "You think we'd let you off that easily? You're suffering is quite humourous." He pointed out.

"You know, if I could freeze the two of you, I would." She said icily. "Often." Dean and Sam both had to laugh at this. Though, her new found power did scare them at times. Riley really didn't know how to turn it off and on yet. Most of the time it just happened. And what could Sam and Dean do? They weren't witches/warlocks, they couldn't teach her. So far, they only knew that it could freeze inanimate objects. A falling tree, rocks, paper, books, things of that sort. So it couldn't freeze people or monsters, sadly. She would try and practice, when ever she could. These practices usually consisted of someone, mostly Dean, throwing something at her. Seven times out of ten she'd freeze the object. The other three times would find her wailing on Dean like it was his fault that she couldn't freeze the object in time. "Ugh…" Riley wiped her forehead, her skin all damp and clammy. Dean watched her with a concern in his eyes that was usually hidden. The feelings for her that he had scared him. He'd only felt this way about one person before and that didn't end well. He knew all too well how Sam felt about this, but frankly he didn't care. Ever since that incident up in Colorado, they were getting closer and closer. The memory was still just as clear as ever in his mind.

They had been running back to the camp after their first encounter with the wendigo. He and Riley got separated and found themselves lost. After some arguing and blaming, they had heard the thing cry out again. Quickly running away from the sound, they both had tripped and fallen into a brushy ditch. The way they had managed to land is what sticks out. Rolling down the small hill, Dean stopped on his back as Riley rolled over on top of him. When the throbbing in his head had stopped and Dean opened his eyes. He was paralyzed at the sight and feel of Riley on him. Turning, she had looked around and then at him, eyes locking onto each other's. They had both sat there for what seemed like an eternity, both hearts pounding. Dean, lost in the moment had leaned towards her, intent on giving her a kiss. To his surprise and relief, she wasn't moving away. Just moments before their lips had touched; he heard Sam's voice calling out for them. Ripped from their world, Riley had rolled off of him quickly and stood. Things had not been the same since then, but neither were they worse. They had defiantly gotten closer and he wasn't one to say he minded.

"I wonder what my temperature is." Riley said to no one in particular. Dean blinked as he came back into reality. Reaching over her put the back of his hand to her forehead. "Hey." Riley said in surprise and annoyance. She didn't like the thought of being looked after like a baby. Dean's brows drew down as he frowned. Riley blinked at him. "What?"

"You're on fire." He stated firmly. He started to push himself off of the bed.

"I could' a told ya that." Riley pointed out as she watched him. Dean was wearing a dark blue shirt with a dark blue button up, with faint pinstripes over it. The sleeves were rolled up, showing off muscular forearms. His light blue jeans had a few, man made frayed holes in the thighs. He walked to the bathroom and dug through a small blue zippered bag. Watching him go, Riley had to admit her mind was wandering. Coming back out, Dean held a thermometer in her hand. Snapping out of her dream world, Riley eyed the thermometer. "I hope that's going in my mouth." She said sarcastically, trying to play innocent. Sam had to turn around at this interesting statement.

"What the in the hell are you two playing with over there?" He asked, wondering if he wanted to know the answer.

"A thermometer you pervert and yes dear," Dean said, turning back to look at Riley. "This bad boy is going in your mouth. Why? Got a preference that I don't know about?" Riley glared.

"Bite me." She said curtly. Dean grinned.

"Love to, now open wide princess." Riley stuck out her tongue and Dean placed the thermometer in her mouth just under the tongue. Riley shut her mouth and sat there with a cloudy expression. "Oh, cheer up chum." Dean said cheerily.

"Pwis uff." Riley struggled to say and then glared when she realized her speech was inhibited. Dean flashed her that cocky grin of his. Sam shook his head at the two children and sat there, waiting to see how bad it might be. When the mechanical beep began, Dean reached out and took the thermometer out. The digital numbers flashed up at him.

"One hundred…" Dean said frowning and looked at Riley.

"Well, not as bad as I thought." She said brightly. Dean was still frowning. "What? It's not that bad. Still, my shooting offer still stands guys."

"The only thing we're shooting you up with is good all Nyquil." Sam stated. Riley let out a groan and Dean smiled.

"But it tastes so fucking nasty!" She exclaimed and gave him puppy dog eyes. Sam felt kind of bad, but it would help her. He stood up and walked over to her, running his hand gently over her head.

"I know, but it cost less than bullets." He said and walked to the bathroom. Riley stuck her bottom lip out and Dean sat on the bed next to her.

"Come on, just pretend you taking shots." He said helpfully. Riley stared at him.

"I don't do shots though, Dean."

"Oh right." He pretended to think. "How bout body shots then? I'm willing to help." He said, playfully lifting up the bottom of his shirt a little to expose his toned abdomen.

"Yeah, like that doesn't have 'personal gain' tattooed across its forehead." She snapped, but could help that she found herself staring. Dean laughed and pulled his shirt down. Riley frowned and gave him a displeased whimper. "I never said I didn't like the idea." Sam came back out, holding the plastic bottle of liquid death as Riley saw it. She scooted back on the bed and brought the covers up her face. Sam rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Ry, it's not that bad." Sam tried to say helpfully.

"So you drink it." Came her muffled response. Sam sighed, hanging his head down. This could take awhile. Dean looked at his defeated brother and grinned. Turning back to Riley, he figured he'd have to tame her.

"Ry, c'mon sweetheart. We plead, you drink." He explained. She glared at him as he reached out to tug down the blanket.

"Me peeved, you annoying." She shot back. This only made him grin wider. _"Does he have to pull the 'I'm so cute and irresistible' routine now?"_ Riley thought as watched him, heart doing the cliché melt thing. She looked from him to Sam to the bottle. "If I die," she started.

"You're not going to die you pansy." Dean said as Sam measured out the green glop. Two tablespoons of it poured into the plastic cup. Riley's eyes widened as she watched him fill the little cup.

"Hey now! I'm not that sick!" She exclaimed, yanking down the covers. Dean grabbed the cup and looked at it quizzically.

"It's two tablespoons! That's one swallow." He pointed out. "That's how much someone you're age is suppose to take."

"I'm two and half mentally." She said, trying to defend herself.

"Well, we're going on physically." He said holding it out to her. Sam stood, watching her fight back. Dean and her were so much a like. Bullheaded and stubborn when ever it came to helping themselves. Riley pursed her lips tightly as Dean touched the cup to her lips. He frowned, annoyed.

"C'mon, open wide." He cooed like she was a child. Riley nudged him in the side with her foot hard. Dean jumped a little and almost spilled the contents of the cup. He with drew his hand. "Watch it!" he snapped.

"That shit is going to make me go to sleep." She realized suddenly, finding a new reason to avoid it.

"So?" Dean asked.

"I've already slept and it's only seven thirty in the morning." Riley wined.

"We don't care." Sam piped up. She sat there, pouting. Dean sighed.

"All right, all right. You want me to prove it's not that bad?" He asked.

"But it is." She countered.

"Must you be so difficult?"

"Yes." Riley said coolly. Sam chuckled. This arguing wasn't going to help, but he liked seeing his brother not having control of something. Dean glared at her stubbornness and Riley stuck out her tongue. With on quick move, he tipped the cup up to his lips and downed it's contents. Squeezing his eyes tight, he swallowed it, making a disgusted face. When he had stopped himself from gagging, he shook his head and looked at her.

"See? Satisfying." He grimaced as the taste was still in his mouth. Sam stared down at his brother, shocked.

"You're not sick there, hot shot." He growled and grabbed the cup back, filling it up again. Dean coughed a little, trying to get over the taste.

"For it being 'satisfying' you sure are making a fuss." Riley said.

"Quite you." Dean said and looked at her. "You going to play by the rules and take it now?" Riley stared at him hard and sighed.

"Fine," She said and then added cynically. "Mother." Dean smiled as Sam handed her the cup. She looked at it hesitantly then tipped it into her mouth. She downed the contents, but put a hand to her mouth. Dean reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Easy their cowgirl." He said. "Guess it's a good thing that you don't drink." He said with a grin. Riley coughed a little and handed the empty cup to Sam.

"See? Now that wasn't that hard now was it?" He said and walked back to the bathroom, setting the medicine in there. Walking out he saw Riley lying down on her side in bed and turning her back to the two of them.

"I hate you two, really I do." She said as she pulled the covers up. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You can pay homage to your hero's later." He stood up and stretched, rubbing his face. "I suppose we all get a little nap now huh?" He looked at his brother. "Wanna down some of that shit and join us?" Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to his computer.

"Hell no, I'm going to see if there are any job openings." He turned towards the screen. The truth was that he was avoiding seeing Jess as often as he could. This whole not sleeping was really effecting him though. His energy was low and he was having trouble keeping his head in the game. In the last few weeks though, it was getting even worse. Dean and Riley had questioned him about it, but he would usually shut them out. Dean watched his brother. He knew that he was avoiding sleeping because of the nightmares. But there was no use trying to talk about it now and Sam wasn't going to say anything. Looking over his shoulder at Riley, he smiled fondly. He then stretched out on his back beside her. With one arm under his head and the other across his chest, he closed his eyes. Within minutes, he drifted off into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, poor Ry! Can't blame her, I hate Nyquill. Hate the stuff! Grrr...tis evil really it is. But Dean takes care of her, Sammy too.


	11. IMPORTANT! STORY MOVING! READ!

Ok guys! I am soooo sorry but this story is getting somewhat cancelled. What I mean by that is ….. that I'm combining it with 'Sense of Touch'.. Well, now I've decided to make it so that Riley knew them before and joins them at the point after Scarecrow has happened. As it is now, Sam has helped Dean get free but instead of joining up with his brother, he went back to California to seek out his dad for a lil bit. Dean is coming back to help Riley with a hunt then He will want her to join him and his brother, who has just informed him that he's coming back. So from then on, I'll be dealing with every eppy from Faith right to Devil's Trap. WIth maybe a few originals in the mix. I just like this idea better cause it gives me a chance to get to all the reaaally good eppy's in my opinion. For those of you who loved the beginning to Bloody Mary, DON"T WORRY! I'll repost that into this story somewhere, because I love that whole sick scene. It'll be a lil different though. Considering what Dean and Ry's relations ship will be now. And that's another thing. I really wanted to get started with their relationship. So I hope you guys enjoy!

http/ 


End file.
